


没有题目

by bbbjt



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbjt/pseuds/bbbjt
Summary: -颜射/孕期/口交/小道具-ooc-双性





	没有题目

王嘉尔身上裹着厚厚的毯子和段宜恩窝在沙发上有一口没一口地嘬着手里的牛奶，半天过去了，牛奶不见少，倒是嘴唇上粘了一片纯白的奶渍。  
电影冗长的情节将王嘉尔一点一点推向梦境的边缘。  
身边的动静消失了好一阵，段宜恩觉得肩头一沉，回头一看王嘉尔竟然端着杯子睡了过去。又也许是睡的不深，段宜恩回头轻微的动作把人吵醒了。  
王嘉尔揉着眼睛抿了抿嘴直起身，看着段宜恩的一脸笑意有些愣。  
“电影还没放完啊...”王嘉尔把杯子塞到段宜恩手里，盘着腿呆呆地望着段宜恩。

自从揣了个崽崽以后王嘉尔被迫改了往日欢脱的性子，平时不是窝在沙发上就是躲在被窝里，被段宜恩伺候得圆润了一圈，往日举铁练出来的一身肌肉都暂时躲在了薄薄的脂肪下。  
有的时候王嘉尔还会没来由得突然吃起宝宝的醋，瘪着嘴嘟嘟囔囔着段宜恩肯定是为了宝宝才这么照顾他，等宝宝出生肯定就不要他了。  
“你爱的是孩子不是我！是不是！”  
这种时候段宜恩只是轻轻拍拍王嘉尔的脑袋然后说“是啊！生气吧？”便把人搂到怀里抱住，也不管王嘉尔张牙舞爪地要挠他。

“这才刚一半呢。”段宜恩把牛奶放在茶几上顺便摁了遥控器上的暂停键，“要去房间睡会儿吗？”  
“不要。”王嘉尔摇了摇头，“说好我陪你看电影的..”  
段宜恩笑得有些无奈，顺了把王嘉尔炸起来的头发突然凑近含住他的上唇。  
甜腻的奶香和王嘉尔身上浅浅的香味混在一起倒是惹得段宜恩有些头脑发昏心跳加速。他很快结束了这个浅浅的吻把一些不好的念头扼杀在摇篮里。  
可是王嘉尔好像并不满意爱人仓促的收尾，索性掀开被子直接坐在人腿上抬头含住了他的唇。  
段宜恩只是愣了一下便掰过王嘉尔的脑袋加深了这个吻。

平时自诩定力一流的段宜恩却感觉身上越来越烫，空气中的奶香也是愈发浓郁。身体里囤积的欲火往下腹涌去，烧得他几欲疯狂。  
绵长的吻结束于王嘉尔憋红的小脸和落在段宜恩胸前的粉拳以及半硬的下身。

为了保护王嘉尔和他肚子里的崽崽，从怀孕初到现在已经禁欲四五个月了，他们谁都不好受。每次看到段宜恩洗了冷水澡浑身冰凉地从浴室出来，王嘉尔心里就有种说不出的酸涩感。

“我想你了...”王嘉尔软着声音说完就把脑袋埋进段宜恩的颈窝轻轻地蹭着。  
他将下巴抵在王嘉尔头顶，手在他颈后轻轻地顺毛。  
“医生说过...轻一点就没事的...”王嘉尔没有等到段宜恩的回答便露着他的脖子抬起头，声音比刚才更小了，“我想要...”

段宜恩还是没有回答，正在王嘉尔担心他是不是生自己气的时候被拦腰抱起向卧室走去。  
被放到床上的动作过于轻柔以至于段宜恩欺身压上来的时候他才刚刚回神。

衬衣的扣子被段宜恩一颗一颗挑开，大片奶白的皮肤暴露在段宜恩眼下，他不自觉的咽了咽口水顺势脱下了自己被王嘉尔扯得松松垮垮的上衣。  
王嘉尔身上热得吓人，微隆起的小腹伴着起伏的胸膛和点缀在上面的殷红让段宜恩两眼发红。他低头含住已经挺立的乳尖，时不时轻轻用牙齿研磨逐渐变硬的那一点。  
孕期的身体异常敏感，简单的前戏就让王嘉尔浑身泛起可爱的粉红，花穴也悄悄开始分泌液体。  
迷迷糊糊间他蹭下段宜恩的运动裤隔着内裤抚上已经完全挺立的性器套弄。  
“给我...Mark..”烟嗓参杂着浓重的哭腔并没有什么违和，倒是越发勾人。

段宜恩随手拿了个靠枕垫在王嘉尔小腹下让人跪趴着。泛了洪灾的蜜穴完全暴露在段宜恩眼前，花瓣还在翕张着吐出淫液等着吞下什么。  
段宜恩短暂地收回理智思考了一会儿，在王嘉尔回头疑问的目光下沾了穴口黏腻的液体抹在他大腿内侧。  
“Mark..？”  
“乖，把腿并拢..”段宜恩轻抚王嘉尔下塌的背脊以示安慰，一边扶着下身涨疼了的东西挤进他腿内。  
大腿内侧的肌肤较为敏感，一接触如此滚烫的物体吓得主人又收紧了一度。段宜恩闭上眼抬起头轻哼了一声便扶着王嘉尔的腰小心挺弄。  
可腿交带来的感受只是隔靴搔痒，真正的欲火却没法满足。  
“进来...Mark...求你了...”王嘉尔自己都不相信如此甜腻软糯的声音是自己发出来的。  
也就是下一秒，冰冷的物体探进了穴内开始震动。王嘉尔一下脱了力险些没撑住。  
段宜恩看着不断淌水的小穴将跳蛋越吃越深，下体膨胀的欲望又涨了一圈。他掐着臀瓣加快挺弄，顶得王嘉尔整个人摇摇欲坠，堵不住的淫液顺着腿根滑到段宜恩的欲望上与不知名的白色液体混为一体。  
第一次帮男朋友腿交的莫名兴奋感更是刺激着王嘉尔每一根神经。他紧紧地夹着腿，承受着穴内无休止的震动和腿间摩擦。

跳蛋随着腰肢的摆动向更深处探去撞向那一点，王嘉尔的娇吟一下变了调，带着哭腔一次一次喊着段宜恩。  
前端和花穴同时迎来的高潮直接激出了王嘉尔的眼泪，蜜液溅上段宜恩的小腹，黑色的耻毛湿成一股一股的随着欲望的挺弄挠着王嘉尔大腿内侧。  
王嘉尔身子软得不行，体内的小玩具还在不停地跳动，他耍赖地跪坐起身转向段宜恩，在他疑问的目光下含住了男人的性器。

段宜恩不是没有被王嘉尔口过，只是满脸布着红云，小脸上还挂着不知是汗是泪的液体睁着无辜又水汪汪的大眼睛盯着他的王嘉尔只会让他更加兴奋。  
男人的尺寸实在是大，王嘉尔长大了嘴也只能堪堪含住一半，他只能放弃了整根吞下，转用另一种方式服侍爱人。  
王嘉尔扶着根部从头上一路向下舔弄，时不时的吮吸和齿尖的摩擦让段宜恩忍得太阳穴突突得跳。  
“嘉嘉...”他强忍着在王嘉尔嘴里挺弄的想法，床单已经被抓得全是褶皱。  
射/精的欲望迅速攀上神经，他急忙想抽出那物却没有想到王嘉尔最后犯规的一吸。  
他混着脑子射了一通后睁眼，王嘉尔无辜地盯着他。让段宜恩更加没法忍受的是爱人白净的小脸上几处自己的白浊，而王嘉尔的行为像是巨雷一样在段宜恩脑子里炸下几个坑。  
他挤着眼睛刮下嘴角的白浊舔入嘴中，随后撑着身子与段宜恩接吻。奶香包裹着膻腥在口腔中扩散，段宜恩保证自己从来没有过像现在一样想把王嘉尔欺负坏的想法。  
“帮我拿出来...”王嘉尔微微打开腿露出被磨红了的腿跟和泛着水光的花穴。

段宜恩最终还是败给了欲望，将王嘉尔抱起放在腿上低头吻了下去。  
“医生说轻一点没事的对吧..？”


End file.
